Vamos Falar De Amor?
by benderKatara
Summary: "Você me ama? -Ela parou de respirar por um segundo, e eu passei meus braços em sua cintura, para que não caísse. - Eu vi cada milímetro do seu corpo, Katara. Eu vi seu corpo chamar o meu, pedir pelo meu. Mas quero saber se seu coração me chamou e me quis também. - Eu tinha certeza da resposta dela, então, não temia beijá-la. Não, Aang. - Ela disse, se afastando de mim. - Não amo"


"Sabe o que eu não entendo, Katara? Eu não entendo como posso dominar os quatro elementos, lutar contra o senhor do fogo e viajar pelo mundo todo pra isso em menos de um ano e não consigo ser bom o suficiente pra você! Eu sou o Avatar, tenho um fãclub! Centenas de garotas gostariam de estar no seu lugar! E o que você faz? Você só me evita! Só foge."Foi como ter morrido mil vezes naquela hora. O meu coração tinha se partido tanto que até mesmo Toph teria dificuldade em encontrar os pedaç meu planador e saí de lá o mais rápido que pude. Eu não queria vê-la. A tempestade, de uma forma engraçada e triste, ajudou a esconder minhas lágrimas.

*Flashback*

Todos estavam sentados ao redor de uma fogueira. Era uma noite fria. Mas eu estava bem estando longe deles. Longe dela. Tentando afastar os pensamentos [e sentimentos] que eu não conseguia mais sentei na ponta de um penhasco sem medo algum. Podia ouvir o ronco de Appa e Momo. O riso de Sokka, Toph e Zuko. Era impossível de não perceber. Então eu senti a presença dela. O calor dela. Próximo. Demais. Eu queria pedir a ela que fosse embora. Que não me fizesse dizer tudo aquilo. Que fugisse antes que eu a ferisse com meus sentimentos. Eu não consegui. Estava cansado de me machucar.

Tudo bem, Aang? -Meu coração quase parou ao ouvir a voz dela. Desde o primeiro dia, escutá-la dizer meu nome era simplesmente surreal.

Nós precisamos conversar. - Meu tom de voz saiu mais triste do que eu mesmo esperava, me chateando ainda mais. - Naquele dia, antes da invasão à Nação do Fogo... Naquele dia quando assistimos àquela peça de teatro... Todas aquelas vezes. -Eu a olhei nos olhos, e vi que ela já imaginava o que viria em seguida, porém, sua expressão séria me machucou o suficiente pra quase me fazer perder a coragem de dizer. Mas eu precisava daquilo. Eu precisava do meu equilibrio. - Eu amo você, Katara. - Ela arregalou os olhos, mas se manteve em silêncio. - Eu sei que não posso te cobrar isso, você não pediu pra eu me apaixonar por você. Mas aconteceu. E acredite, não tem sido muito fácil. -Dei um sorriso fraco, numa tentativa de levar ao rosto dela qualquer expresão. Nada aconteceu. - Todas aquelas vezes, eu tentei te entregar meu coração, mas você nunca estendia as mãos para pegá-lo...

Aang.- Ela me chamou, fazendo todos os meus ossos tremerem. Incrível. Uma dobradora de água conseguia fazer comigo o que a própria morte não era capaz. Ela me dava pânico e excitação pela expectativa. - Eu sinto muito, mas não sei o que dizer. Eu sei que sinto algo, mas não sei o que é. - Aquilo doeu.

Mas com o Jato você não precisou nem pensar. -Disse de forma curta e grossa, me desconhecendo perante aquele sentimento de tamanha raiva. - Com qualquer outra pessoa, você não precisa pensar nenhuma vez. E quando sou eu, você só me rejeita. Sabe, eu até tento entender, mas eu não consigo.

Saí de perto dela, e voltei a ficar junto do grupo. Evitei olhá-la o máximo que pude. E assim levei a semana. E queria levar o mês. Mas não pude. Zuko, Toph e Sokka notaram que as conversas não se estendiam a nós dois. Quando íamos dormir, eu procurava ficar o mais longe possível dela. Treinava a dobra d'água sozinho. E ela não agia diferente. Isso doeu como um inferno.

Até hoje.

Quando acordei pela manhã, costumeiramente, eu seria o primeiro a levantar, principalmente quando algo me perturba. A meditação me ajuda muito, graças ao que aprendi com os monges. Só estávamos nós dois. Ela ainda estava dormindo. E pela primeira vez naqueles nove dias de trevas, eu vi uma luz no rosto dela, aquecendo meu coração. Até o baque de realidade abrir os olhos através dos dela. Nós nos olhamos nos olhos e nenhum de nós disse nenhuma palavra. Simplesmente me afastei dela. Eu queria deixá-la, ficar sozinho, mas não a colocaria em risco algum. Só de imaginar algo acontecendo a ela eu ficava a beira da loucura.

Começou a chover. Sem dizer uma palavra, fiz uma dobra com o ar que a colocou em cima do Appa e fiz o mesmo com nossas coisas, levando-os a uma caverna não muito longe dali. Deixei o Appa e Katara bem ao fundo e acendi uma fogueira. Saí de perto o mais rápido que pude e me sentei à frente da abertura da caverna. E fiquei. Até escutar a voz dela, chorosa.

O que está havendo Aang? Você vai deixar isso ser maior do que a gente? Não é porque eu não tenho como te amar...E... - O meu coração parou de bater por um segundo. O único som que consegui ouvir foi minha respiração. Então eu fiquei num estado de nervos que nem eu mesmo imaginei que poderia.

*Fim do Flashback*

Então eu lembrei que havia a deixado sozinha. Com remorso, voltei até a caverna e disse, da forma mais fria que pude.

– Sinto muito pelo o que houve antes. Não queria ofendê-la. Você sempre foi muito boa comigo e eu lhe sou grato. Mas eu me apaixonei por você. E eu juro por todas as minhas outras vidas que eu tentei sufocar isso. Mas hoje, eu sou quem é sufocado diante desse sentimento. Eu vou protegê-la porque lhe devo e essa é minha obrigação como avatar. Não se preocupe, dobradora de água, você nunca mais vai me ouvir dizer nada que não seja extremamente necessário e de múltuo interesse. - Quando tentei olhá-la, me arrependi.

Ela estava chorando. Cobria a boca com a mão para que eu não pudesse ouví-la, mas seus olhos não se mantinham secos. Ignorei aquilo, me custando uma parte do meu bom senso e me sentei novamente, de costas a ela.

Pude durante algumas horas escutar ainda os soluços abafados dela. Então começei a meditar. Sem esperar que, de alguma forma, alguém me respondesse, estava diante de mim, Avatar Kioshi. Ela tinha um sorriso nos lábios, algo que eu jamais imaginei ver. Ela estava com uma expressão terna, suave. Muito mais mulher do que guerreira.

Avatar Aang. - Ela disse calmamente- Amar não te torna fraco. Quando eu descobri ser Avatar, continuei amando um jovem guerreiro. Nós fomos felizes. Tão felizes. Eu lhe ofereço essa sabedoria. - E ela desapareceu.

Então, eu já esperava ouvir a voz que chamou meu nome.

Avatar Aang - Roku, também de forma terna - Você tem sentimentos tão sinceros e fortes por essa menina que até mesmo nós, do mundo espiritual, a protegemos por você. Nós protegemos esse amor tão bonito. Todos nós amamos alguém. Isso é natureza. Não permita que isso lhe traga ódio ou que lhe tire o equilíbrio. Até mesmo o amor, se não controlado, é mais destrutivo que o fogo. E como o fogo, deixa uma marca por onde quer que passa. Mesmo anos depois, a marca ainda estará lá, nem que seja nas profundezas da terra. Não se queime. Não a queime. Eu lhe ofereço essa sabedoria.

Abri meus olhos e não ouvi mais Katara, e quando olhei, de forma receosa, ela estava dormindo. Fui até onde estávamos antes da tempestade e encontrei meus três amigos. Quatro, contando o à caverna e nos sentamos. Sokka acordou Katara ao perceber que não havia melhorado. Jantamos calmamente sem nenhuma palavra indiscreta, e novamente, eu não me comunicava com Katara. Mas me surpreendeu a tentativa dela.

Katara, o que você achou desse colar? - Perguntou Zuko. - Comprei para Mai.

É lindo. - Ela disse com uma voz calma. - O que você acha Aang? - A voz trêmula ao dizer meu nome foi imperceptível para quase todos. Exceto para mim.

É bom. -Respondi sem fazer a menor questão de olhar. - Eu acho, afinal, nunca presenteei alguma garota com uma jóia. A não ser o colar que te fiz com a corda de pesca de seu irmão. Mas acho que não foi grande coisa. - Respondi e me arrependi no mesmo momento ao ver a expressão de todos meus colegas assustados, e a dela, ainda magoada. Me levantei sem dar nenhuma explicação. - Boa noite.

Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, me deitei para dormir na cela do Appa. Desde que comecei a ficar com Sokka e Katara, nunca mais tinha dormido no Appa. Fechei os olhos mas não consegui pegar no sono. Aos poucos, fui ouvindo de um a um pegar no sono. Então, quando eu estava prestes a dormir, eu senti um corpo se aproximando do meu. E depois uma mão segurando a minha. Não precisava abrir os olhos para saber quem era. Abri meus olhos e lá estava ela. Frágil como uma porcelana. Olhos marejados em lágrimas, e nenhuma palavra.

Posso dormir aqui? - Ela me perguntou rouca, sem me olhar nos olhos.

Não. - Respondi ríspido. Então me lembrei dos meus mestres monges e de toda a hospitalidade que tínhamos, até mesmo com aqueles que vinham a nós por mal.- Pode. Os monges nunca recusam esse tipo de pedido. - Respondi seco, fechando os olhos. Ela apertou minha mão e aproximou a cabeça do meu peito. - Você se importaria em se afastar um pouco? - Senti o corpo dela ficar tenso, e ela se levantou, indo até seu saco de dormir e deitando, sem dizer uma palavra. Se você soubesse o quanto me dói te ter tão perto e não poder te tocar. O quanto meu corpo pede por isso. - Pensei, sentindo uma imensa dor pela forma que estava a tratando. Fechei os olhos, e finalmente peguei no sono.

Estava sentado frente a frente ao Guru.

Você tem que deixá-la ir. - Ele me dizia repetidas vezes.

Eu estou tentando. E quanto mais eu tento, mais eu a quero de volta. Eu sou capaz de lutar contra um exército que a ferir, o que devo sentir por estar ferindo-a?

Você naõ está fazendo isso, Avatar Aang. Você está deixando-a ir.

Acordei agitado, fazendo com que o Appa acordasse também. Me sentei e voltei a respirar fundo, regularizando minha respiração. Me levantei e fui até o saco de dormir dela. Lá estava. Exatamente o que eu esperava e não queria ver. Marcas de lágrimas em seu saco de dormir. Embora ela estivesse com a expressão calma, eu não consegui não ficar ao lado dela. Ela não precisaria saber disso. Me sentei ao lado do saco de dormir dela e repousei minhas mãos no chão, me encostando na parede de pedra, pegando no sono novamente. Quando acordei, todos ainda dormiam. Fui me levantar e senti algo me prendendo. Ao olhar, vi a mão de Katara segurando a minha. Aquilo me alegrou e machucou na exata proporção. Isso ia ter que delicadamente a mão dela da minha, recebendo os olhos curiosos e sonolentos dela.

Por favor - Ela sussurrou - Para de me deixar. - Ela não fazia ideia que me machucava um milhão de vezes por dia?

Eu não estou te deixando. Eu estou tentando te tirar de mim. - Respondi, desviando o olhar do dela.

Me levantei, separando nossas mãos da forma mais delicada que pude. Caminhei até a saída, e fui surpreendido por Momo, pulando em meu ombro. Peguei meu planador e desci para a parte mais baixa da floresta. Me sentei em uma pedra que ficava bem no meio de uma cachoeira. Assim como os monges me ensinaram a fazer quando precisava de paz. A natureza costuma ajudar bem nisso. Não sei por quanto tempo fiquei lá, enquanto Momo pegava frutinhas por perto e não parava de comê-las. Então algo quebrou minha concentração.  
Era ela.

Antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, me levantei e caminhei até frente dela.

O que quer? - Perguntei de forma ríspida e um tanto irritada. - Fala de uma vez, Katara. Quando você não sabia, ou melhor, quando finjia não saber, você não ficava atrás de mim toda hora. Me diz logo o que você quer. Entende de uma vez que eu não quero ficar perto de você, você não acha que dói o suficiente isso? Eu sei que você não me am...- Ela me bateu. Um tapa no rosto. Lágrimas caindo dos olhos dela outra vez. Não disse nada, peguei meu palandor e voei até a vila que tinha por lá. Deixando-a ajoelhada no chão, chorando.

Me sentei em uma praça depois de passear por algumas horas.

Por que, afinal de contas, ela estava chorando tanto? Eu me lembrei da peça que assistimos. "Eu te amo como um irmão." Deve ser por isso. Ia ser horrível pra ela perder o Sokka.

Olhei à frente e vi algumas garotas me olhando. Não pude evitar corar. Elas em olhavam com certa... Vontade. Umas delas sorriu e então eu sorri de volta. Ela era bonita. Cabelos negros, compridos, olhos negros como a noite. Lábios vermelhos pintados. (Pra quem quiser uma referência, é a Asumi, de Legend Of Korra.) E então, a menina recuou baixou os olhos e desfez o sorriso, andando no caminho oposto ao meu. Não entendi o que tinha acontecido até ver uma sobra.  
Era incrível como eu a reconhecia em qualquer lugar.

Desculpe ter te batido, Avatar. - Então era isso. Ela estava cedendo ao meu pedido. E naquele momento eu queria tanto que ela lutasse por nós. - Não devia ter vindo. Sinto muito se te atrapalhei com aquela garota. Vocês, nômades do ar, realmente, superam fácil as coisas. - O tom sarcástico na voz dela me deixou numa forma tão irada que, se eu perdesse o controle naquele momento, entraria em estado Avatar. - O QUE VOCÊ SABE SOBRE MINHA FAMÍLIA? - Eu não conseguia dissernir mais nada. Meu coração batia tão rápido que a qualquer momento, iria falha. - O QUE VOCÊ SABE SOBRE O QUE EU SOU? O QUE EU FUI? O QUE VOCÊ SABE SOBRE QUALQUER COISA? VOCÊ NÃO PASSA DE UMA GAROTA QUE SEMPRE JOGA NAS MINHAS COSTAS RESOLVER TUDO! - Naquele exato momento, eu me dei conta do quão exaltado estava. Soltei uma dobra de ar tão forte na hora que ouvi o que ela disse, que destrui parte da cachoeira em qual eu estava meditando. Me silenciei e passei reto por ela.

Festival das Flores. - A cidade toda anunciava contente.

Depois de muito protesto, acabei aceitando ir. Antes que Toph acabasse com o pouco de vida que eu esperava ter. Comprei algumas roupas e me troquei na própria loja. Levei a minha roupa de monge até a caverna onde estavam Momo e Appa. Ou eu achava que estariam apenas os dois.

Quem está aí? - Escutei um gritinho assustado de Katara.

Sou eu. Aang. - Respondi seco, tentando disfarçar minha preocupação por ela. - Está tudo bem? - Foi engraçado tentar iniciar uma conversa com ela, depois de tanto tempo a evitando ou só brigando.

Sim, está. - Ela respondeu com uma voz tensa. Pude perceber que ela usava o Appa como "parede".

O que está fazendo atrás do Appa? - Perguntei, me preocupando com a resposta.

Me trocando. - Ela respondeu simples, saindo de trás do meu bisão me tirou o fôlego da forma mais cruel e deliciosa que poderia. Estava linda. Meu coração bateu mais forte, e meu corpo reagiu à ela, tentei me conter e me senti constrangido. Pedi aos céus que ela não notasse. Katara estava com um top vermelho, com o desenho de algumas sakuras na parte do ombro direito indo em direção ao seio esquerdo. A barriga perfeita estava a mostra. E para finalizar, uma saia nem curta e nem longa. Um palmo antes dos joelhos revelavam suas belas pernas. Não era justa, o que deixava ainda mais inocente sua roupa. Usava uma sapatilha também vermelha, e nos cabelos, algumas flores de sakura, formando uma trança.

Pude vê-la um pouco constrangida pela forma que eu a examinei, então virei o rosto, envergonhado. - Você vem? - Perguntei, tentando tirar a atenção do que tinha acabado de ocorrer.

Vou. - Ela respodeu finalmente. Deixei meu planador junto com Appa e Momo, e fui caminhando com ela. Não dissemos uma única palavra até chegarmos lá. Encontramos rapidamente com Sokka, Zuko e Toph. Todos estavam muito bonitos. E, não nego, também estava bem arrumado. Vesti uma camisa vermelha e uma calça preta com um sobretudo pretocom alguns detalhes em vermelho na manga e no colarinho. Usava sapatos pretos. Sentamos para comer algo e, milagrosamente, Katara e eu estávamos conversando de forma amigável. Até aquela garota de mais cedo aparecer de novo.

Hey, você. - Ela me disse, com um sorriso tímido. Então eu sorri a ela.

Sente-se conosco. - Disse, dando espaço a ela. Sem perceber, que esse espaço era justamente entre Katara e eu. O festival correu bem, todos estavam felizes, exceto Katara, que ficou séria e falava o mínimo. Então a garota me pediu para dar uma volta com ela. Ninguém pareceu ligar muito. Katara sequer olhou. Então, me levantei e fui. Só naquele momento me percebi que não sabia o nome dela. Mas não quis perguntar. Caminhamos até a partemais bonita da cidade, umpequeno jardim, coberto por flores de sakura. Agora eu entendi o porquê do Festival.

Você é o Avatar, não é? -Ela perguntou, de forma pensativa, olhando para o céu.

Sou sim. - Respondi com muita naturalidade.

Minha mãe teve uma visão. Nela, eu me apaixonaria por você. - Ela me disse, simples e sem rodeios. - Eu fico feliz de saber que você é o Avatar. Seria bom te amar.

Naquela hora, eu não soube o que dizer. Como explicar que eu estava apaixonado por outra pessoa? Como dizer que, apesar da beleza que ela possuia, não me era o suficiente? Deveria dizer? Então me lembrei do silêncio da Katara. Durante todas as vezes que eu queria escutar qualquer coisa. Fui abrir a boca para responder, mas escutei um barulho. Um copo quebrando. Olhei para trás e lá estava. Exatamente como um pesadelo. Katara. Me olhando. Eu não havia respondi àquela garota, o que ambas estariam pensando?

Vá embora. - Katara disse num tom nada amigável. Fui me mover e ela aumentou a voz, quase gritando. - Não você, ELA! - a garota correu, atordoada, para longe.

O silêncio entre nós vencia de novo. Nenhum movimento. Apenas nossas respirações. Escutei os passos dela. Cada vez mais perto. Eu queria que ela simplesmente fosse parou na minha frente, mas eu encarava meus pés. Ela pegou minha mão, sem dizer uma única palavra, caminhando comigo. Fomos até uma casa ou loja grande, onde ela falou com um atendente e logo me levou com ela para algum lugar. Meu corpo se movia graças a mão dela, que me guiava. Em minha mente se passava tanta coisa, que eu não sabia o que fazer. Estava tudo uma bagunça. Mas o barulho de uma porta trancando de trouxe à tona.

Ela se aproximou de mim, e, antes que eu pudesse falar qualquer coisa, ela colou os lábios aos meus. Foi tão atordoante e gostoso, que não consegui sentir minhas pernas. E, por algum motivo, pareceu que ela quis isso. Katara forçou seu corpo contra o meu, me deitando em uma cama. Estávamos em um quarto. Só nós dois. Pude sentir a língua dela se ousando contra meus lábios, que automaticamente se entregaram ao pedido dela, entrabri meus lábios, beijando-a da forma mais amorosa e terna que pude. Quando nos faltou o ar, ela separou nossos lábios, mas deixou sua testa encostada na minha, me olhandonos olhos. Não dissemos uma única palavra, então entrei em pânico ao ver o estado que meu corpo se encontrava. Meu corpo entregava à ela minha excitação. Meu desejo. E isso não pareceu intimá-la. Pareceu... Agradá-la?

Ela estava sentada sobre minha cintura, o contato entre nossas intimidades era apenas separado pelas roupas. Quando ela retomou o fôlego, voltou a me beijar, dessa vez com muito mais desejo do que apenas amor. Não consegui me controlar, intensifiquei o beijo e, com o peso de meu corpo, fiquei sobre o dela. A cena foi deslumbrante. Aquela mulher com quem eu venho sonhando desde que me lembro como avatar. Linda, deitada, me olhando com desejo e um sorriso maravilhosamente indecente nos lábios. Me deitei cuidadosamente sobre ela, tomando seus lábios em um beijo ainda mais intenso que os outros. Naquele momento, eu a beijava com a ternura de um garoto e com o desejo de um homem. Ela gemeu baixo. Meus lábios abafaram aquele gemido tímido dela, deixando em meu corpo uma excitação ainda mais aparente. Ela puxou minha mão, quase tirando meu equilibrio, e a pousou sobre o seio dela.

V-Você tem certeza? - Perguntei receoso. Ela apenas sorriu, e começou a tirar meus sobretudo, como podia. Resolvi ajudá-la. Tirei meu sobretudo e a camisa. Fiquei com receio de tirar as calças, ela pareceu não cobrar isso naquela hora. Eu agradeci por isso. Voltei minha atenção ao corpo dela. Cuidadosa e gentilmente, tirei o top dela. Relevando aqueles perfeitos seios que Katara possuia. Beijei lentemante os lábios dela novamente, e fui descendo calmamente os beijos, descendo do queixo, pescoço, colo e enfim em um dos seios, beijava-o delicadamente, fazendo carinhos em movimentos circulares com a lingua, sugando-os algumas vezes. Sentí-la se retorcer em baixo de mim apenas tornava mais nítida minha excitação por ela. Passei calmamente meus lábios para seu outro seio, dando-o toda atenção dada ao primeiro. Levei minha mão ao seio que havia beijado antes e comecei a acariciá-lo delicadamente com as pontas dos dedos. Katara gemia um pouco mais alto do que no começo, acariciando minha nuca e forçando sua cintura contra a minha, num pedido silencioso de unir nossos corpos. Ela, delicadamente, passou a forçar meu pescoço para baixo. Eu entendi o recado. E dessa vez, não pude evitar o sorriso. Desci beijando a barriga dela, fazendo uma trilha até a parte de sua saia. Parei o que estava fazendo, subi meu rosto, ficando na altura do de Katara e perguntei novamente.

Você tem certeza? - Ela sorriu novamente, me beijando nos lábios. Entendi que isso era um a beijar o corpo dela, tirando delicadamente sua saia, para que não rasgasse. Levei minha boca entre as penas de Katara, beijando delicadamente sua feminilidade. Pude ver, pelas reações do copo dela, que ela era tão iniciante nisso quanto eu. Levei uma de minhas mãos até sua vagina e passei a acariciá-la, procurando pelos pontos que mais a dessem prazer. Logo, acariciava-a com minha mão e língua. Katara gemia alto, sem nenhum resquício de vergonha ou receio, se retorcendo algumas vezes com meus toques, o que me deixava louco. Após alguns minutos acaricando-a, ela contraiu todo o corpo e subitamente o relaxou, ergi o rosto para olhá-la, e a visão que recebo é Katara sorridente, corada e arfando.

Não demorou muito e ela me puxou pelo ombro, me deitando, ficando sobre mim. Ela me beijava sem nenhuma vergonha ou receio, e logo, desceu os lábios para meu peito, indo à barriga e fazendo uma trilha obcena com a língua, até chegar em minha virilha, onde ela começou a mordiscar de leve meu pênis. Gemi baixo, esperando que ela não se assustasse com a forma que meu órgão crescia diante de seus lábios. Ela sorriu e tirou minha calça com um certo desespero. Pegou cuidadosamente meu pênis e começou a acariciá-lo com a mão. Aquela cena já me era o paraíso. Fechei os olhos para poder aproveitá-la ainda mais. E, logo em seguida, os abri um tanto assustado. Katara estava acariciando-o agora com a boca. Aquilo me inundou de prazer. Alguns minutos onde ela continuasse com isso, senti que estava prester a chegar no meu ápice de prazer. E, novamente, para minha surpresa, ela ergueu o rosto e sorriu. Quando ela fez menção de se sentar sobre meu membro ereto, eu a parei, deitando-a novamente na cama.

Você tem certeza, Katara? Eu preciso ouvir, dessa vez. Isso não é algo que possamos fazer simplesmente pelo clima e você se arrepender depois. - Disse, tentando me manter focado na integridade de sentimentos e corpo dela. Eu jamais a violaria. Eu não me importaria em paramos por ali, se fosse o melhor para ela.

Tenho, Aang. Eu te quero, com todas as minhas forças. - Ela me respondeu, olhando em meus olhos, com uma voz cheia de certeza. Sorri de forma carinhosa, e a beijei novamente

Me fale se te machucar. - Sussurei no ouvido dela, me agradando ao ver sua pele se arrepiar. Comecei a penetrá-la da forma mais cuidadosa que pude, beijando-a nos lábios, pescoço e ombros, tentando relaxá-la o máximo que pude. Senti o corpo de Katara ficar um pouco tenso pela invasão, e ela gemeu baixo. Um ponto de dor não passou despercebido por mim. Parei a penetração e novamente a perguntei - Quer que eu pare? Machuca? - Sussurei, olhando-a nos olhos, tentando não aprecer dominado pelo prazer que seu corpo me proporcionava.

Vem mais fundo. - Ela sussurou. Eu quase enlouqueci. Penetrei-a completamente e fiquei imóvel durante alguns segundos, para que ela pudesse se acostumar com a mudança em seu corpo. Apenas beijava-a os lábios, no nariz, na testa, no ombro... Onde meus lábios alcançacem. Senti Katara começar a mover o quadril timidamente. Então, comecei a fazer movimentos calmos e espaçados. Conforme Katara acelerava, eu a acompanhava.

Tudo bem com você?- Sussurei, preocupado com o prazer dela. Com a dor, com qualquer coisa que ela pudesse estar sentindo.

Continua. - Ela sussurrou entre gemidos, arquendo as costas,unindo ainda mais nossos corpos. Eu me perdi naquele momento. Comecei a fazer movimentos com o meu quadril em direção do dela, cada vez mais rápido, até que chegamos ao ápice. Ela chegou ao ápice alguns segundos antes de mim, e o líquido mínimo e quente que seu corpo liberou, foi o que me fez chegar num ápice ainda mais acelerado, beijando-a delicadamente nos lábios, enquanto ela me abraçava de forma terna.

Eu tinha tantas perguntas a fazer.O que foi aquilo? Por que tão derepente? Por que desse jeito? E tudo fugiu da minha mente quando ela sorriu pra vestimos sem pressa alguma, depois de um banho cheio de carícias, maliciosas e ternas. Só então nos demos conta do horário.

Ao saírmos da casa de repousos, Katara entregou a chave sem a menor vergonha da forma com que todos nos olhavam. Ela pegou em minha mão, e novamente, aquele pequeno gesto disparou meu coraçã até onde todos estavam, eles já dormiam. Katara pegou o saco de dormir e deitou-se nele, me seguindo com os olhos. Sorri de forma doce, me deitando em frente à ela. Beijando-a nos lábios algumas vezes. Pegamos no sono e dormimos tranquilamente.

No dia seguinte, acordei reluzente. Estava feliz. Mas algumas coisas precisavam ser esclarecidas. O que foi aquele céu no meio de um inferno que vivemos? Só de lembrar do corpo de Katara, de seus gemidos, de seu sorriso malicioso, de seu toque... Seria difícil lidar com isso. Casualmente, acordei primeiro que o Sol. Fui à cidade, comprei coisas para o café da manhã e colhi algumas frutas. Quando cheguei, Toph tinha acabado de acordar e estava sentada. Zuko e Sokka acordaram ao me escutar chegando com as compras. Preparei um café rico em frutas e em grãos. E,de longe, de forma discreta, observava-a dormir.

Onde vocês dois foram ontem? - Perguntou Sokka, sem nenhum julgamento na voz, apenas interesse.

Treinar dobra d'água. Mostrei algumas outras dobras que aprendi com a dominação do fogo e da terra também. Tenho treinado algo que utilize os quatro elementos mas não seja para destruição. Katara ficou brava porque a garota de ontem ficava falando muito e atrapalhou bem nosso treinamento. Então ela a mandou embora e voltamos a treinar, mas ela exigiu bem mais. - Respondi simples, de forma tão calma que nem mesmo Toph perceberia que estava mentindo.

Zuko estava calmo, tomando o café quando subitamente disse que queria ver seu tio, tinha saudades dele. Entendemos compreensivelmente e ele partiu para Ba Sing Se ver seu tio na casa de chás que ele possuia. Katara acordou preguiçosamente, juntou-se a nós no café e então deu um bom dia normal. Normal demais. Respondi com bastante entusiasmo. Me chateou um pouco a indiferença dela, mas imaginei que ela não ia querer assumir nada, então, fiquei tranquilo.

Assim que tivemos oportunidade, peguei em sua mão e sorri.

Dormiu bem, amor? - perguntei sorridente, sem me incomodar com o adjetivo usado. Ela não me respondeu. Toquei seu rosto, virando-o para o meu.- O que aconteceu, Katara? - Novamente, nada. Só que dessa vez, ela desviou os olhos. Eu entendi. - V-Você... Se... Arrepende? - Perguntei tomado pela tensão e desespero. O que eu tinha feito?

Não acontecerá de novo. - Ela respondeu, desviando-se de meu toque. - E não me chame de amor. - Como algo podia ter doído tanto? Eu não tenho a menor ideia. A vi me virar as costas e continuar andando, sem olhar para trás. Lágrimas começaram a escorrer de meu rosto. Fui perdendo a força de meu corpo, e quando me dei por mim, estava deitado no chão, abraçando meus joelhos, em uma posição fetal. Fiquei lá o tempo que achei necessário, mas não o quanto queria. Eu estava envergonhado. Humilhado. Ferido. Me sentia sujo, sentia que havia a forçado.

Assim que entrei na caverna, parei em frente a Sokka, Toph e Katara e disse, olhando-a nos olhos: Se você tem o mínimo de decência, nós vamos conversar. Você tem duas horas para decidir se irá ou não. As conseqüências virão disso. - Falei de forma seca e impessoal, indo até a base de uma árvore, bem próxima à caverna. Uma hora e cinqüenta minutos. Por ter vido com monges, aprendi que a paciência é um dom necessário. Fiquei sentado, esperando-a. E ela veio.

O que quer? - A voz dela veio fria como o vento e pontiaguda como o gelo.

O que eu quero? - Perguntei, tentando manter a calma. - O que VOCÊ quer? Tem como me explicar o que foi aquilo ontem? O que deu em você? O que está dando em você agora? Como assim ontem a gente ficou trancado num quarto tendo as melhores horas da minha vida e hoje você me trata desse jeito? Se você se arrepende, converse comigo! Se eu te machuquei, é meu direito saber, Katara! Se você simplesmente não gostou, fale de uma vez! Não haja desse jeito! Não ignore! - Disse tentando controlar a dor e a rava que cresciam em mim. - Eu não te usei ontem. Eu te amei, muito mais do que de sentimento, eu te amei com meu corpo. Por isso me deitei com você. E você? O que foi aquilo? Você simplesmente queria se esfregar em alguém e receber carinho e veio pra cima de mim? - Senti meus olhos arderem, então desviei o rosto. Sequei meus olhos, aguardando pela resposta dela.

Não acontecerá de novo. - Ela disse, novamente.

EU JÁ ENTENDI ISSO. - Gritei com todas as forças. - E NÃO ME IMPORTO. Eu posso passar o resto da vida sem te tocar, eu só preciso saber o que aconteceu! O que foi tudo aquilo? - Eu estava ficando desesperado. Onde estava a mulher por quem eu tinha me apaixonado? A garota doce?

Eu tenho um noivo. - Ela respondeu, como se fosse a coisa mais simples do mundo. - Meu pai me enviou uma carta há um mês me contando isso. - Aquilo destruiu meu mundo inteiro.

Eu... - O que eu ia dizer? - Por favor... - Lágrimas voltaram a escorrer de meus olhos. - Então, não importa o que eu sinta, não importa o que aconteceu ontem, nada vai mudar o que acontecerá. - A voz dela fraquejou. Um mínimo. Mas eu pude perceber que aquilo a machucou também. Caminhei até ela, abraçando-a.

Não faça isso... - Sussurei, apertando o abraço - Fique comigo... Eu te amo tanto... - Sussurrei, encostando a testa na dela.

Eu sei que você me ama Aang. - Ela respondeu, fechando os olhos. A necessidade de tomar seus lábios foi incontrolável. A beijei amorosamente, até nos separarmos em busca de ar. Sorri de forma infantil e travessa.

Você o ama? - Perguntei,olhando-a nos olhos.

Não. - Ela disse simples. Eu quis sorrir.

Você me ama? - Ela parou de respirar por um segundo, e eu passei meus braços em sua cintura, para que não caísse. - Eu vi cada milímetro do seu corpo, Katara. Eu vi seu corpo chamar o meu, pedir pelo meu. Mas quero saber se seu coração me chamou e me quis também. - Eu tinha certeza da resposta dela, então, não temia beijá-la.

Não, Aang. - Ela disse, se afastando de mim. - Não amo.

Aquilo acabou comigo. Perdi a força de meu corpo.

Ela se afastou um pouco, então fiz uma dobra de ar e me lancei à frente dela.

Sim, você me ama. - Respondi firme.

O que? - Ela perguntou, um tanto assustada.

Você me ama. - Respondi simples, sem perder a seriedade.

Por que diz isso? -Ela perguntou, não me encarando.

Ontem você teve ciúmes de mim com aquela menina. Você rejeitou meu sentimento por saber que eu ia sofrer por causa do seu noivo. - Eu não faço ideia de onde eu tirei tirado coragem pra dizer aquilo tudo. - Você quis que sua primeira vez fosse comigo, pra ter um momento eterno nosso, que nenhuma pessoa ia poder tirar. - Dei um sorriso e a olhei nos olhos - Diga-me que é mentira.

Eu não posso. - Ela sussuro, se encolhendo envergonhada. - O que direi ao meu pai?

Que herdou da sua avó a coragem de fugir de um casamento arranjdo. E que vai ser feliz comigo. Que será a esposa do Avatar. -Respondi, beijando-a nos lábios, sorrindo.

Eu te amo, Aang. - Ela sussurrou, me abraçando de volta.

Eu sei, amor... - Murmurei, não acreditando na felicidade que uma simples frase poderia Katara gentilmente no colo, indo até a caverna coma dobra de ar. Assim que chegamos, Sokka e Toph estavam nos esperando com olhares apreensivos e tensos.

Vou me casar com a sua irmã. - Disse simples e sorridente.

E a novidade? - Sokka perguntou com desdém à notícia.

Você e a Sukki serão nossos primeiros padrinhos. Toph, você também terá que marcar presença. Precisamos começar a ver quem chamaremos pra festa. - Abri um sorriso gigantesco ao dizer isso. - Então avisa seu pai. E manda ele matar aquele noivo que ele arranjou pra Katara. - Disse rindo, sentando-me em frente da fogueira, seguido por Katara, que sentou ao meu lado, envolvendo-se em meu braço, sorrindo tranquila.


End file.
